Wizards of Waverly Place Step toward the Future
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: Alex and Harper go to College meeting old and new faces. Max learns how to run the Substation. And Justin becomes Headmaster of Wizards. With new obstacles and things they never dreamed of. They're going to take the next step into the rest of their lives
1. Prolouge What's to come

Alex opens her eyes, she can't remember why she felt so dizzy. She sat up with her hand on her forehead and took at the sun. It hurt her eyes, as if she had not seen the sun in days. "Wow I must have been inside for as long as Justin is after a new Dungeons and Gargoils board comes out for that weird game." She laughs to herself as she gets out of bed trying to fix her bedhead for a few seconds then giving up. She opens the door to exit her and Harper's bedroom to find Harper sitting on couch in silence and Justin looking out the window.

"What's up?" Alex asks. Harper ups at Alex's voice and looks to see her.

"You're awake!" She runs over to greet her and stops, "Wait, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Random but okay. Eating Oatmeal... alone."

Harper looks over at Justin, "So it did work."

"What worked?" Alex asked.

"Nothing!" Harper says trying to change the subject, "Let's all get some breakfast!"

"Harper." Justin says.

"I hoped you'd forgotten.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asks them.

"You know how badly my conscience burdens me when I've done something wrong or even morally questionable. I've cheated my brother out of passing his tutor's test, been self centered my whole life about becoming the family wizard, and blamed you numorous times when something involving us being wizards happens. This time it was my fault and..." Justin turns not able to look Alex in the face.

"Justin," Alex walks over to Justin, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I did something terrible, to the person that I care about the most."

"To Juliet? Come on she'll get over you calling the Monster Hunters on her again." She chuckled. She stopped when she saw him turn to her with tears in his eyes, she took a step back not sure what to say, her smile turning into a worried expression.

"You. What I did to you. I took away the most important, the most special, I took away what you loved the most."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you, because I can't risk it coming back. You'd never forgive me if you knew."

Alex stepped closer, "Yes I would, you're my big brother I can forgive you for anything Justin..."

"Even if you can, I can never forgive myself. Alex, I'm going back to the Wizard World today to focus solely on becoming the Headmaster that Professor Crumbs chose me to be. I took your happiness from you, and so I let go of mine. Juliet is no longer a part of my life."

"What, Justin no! You can't do that you love her!"

"I love you 2 Alex, and if I can do what I did to you, my sister. There's no telling what I could ever do to her, I don't deserve to be happy if I take happiness from others. That's why Professor Crumbs was alone, and so will I."

"No Justin!" Alex runs to try and hug him but immediately as she touches him in the hug he replaces himself with Harper switching places as Harper hangs on to Alex not looking at her, they had discussed Harper would do this for Justin.

Justin looks at his sister as she tries to pry her body away from Harper's grip. "I'm sorry Alex, goodbye." He raises his wand.

"No Justin! Don't leave me! Stop! Justin!" Justin vanishes. "JUSTIN!"


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

1: The Old, The New, and the Alex

"We made it!" Harper yells running into the school. "Alex hurry up, do you want to be late on your first day of college?"

Alex walks in nonchalantly behind her, "Oh man."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get my breakfast," Alex looks around. "Commakus Pancakus." Pancakes appear on a plate and she picks it up and walks on to her class. They walk into the large college room to find a lady looking at them.

"Well day 1 and I can already see we're going to be good friends."

Alex laughs looking at her white coat, "Sorry but my friends don't wear white jackets and act like doctors."

"You don't need to act like a doctor when you're a professor." Alex realizing it's the teacher gives her an insencere smile. "Name?"

"Harper Finkle!" Harper's mouth drops wide open as Alex lies, "And this is Alex Russo."

The professor looks over at Harper, "Take your seat Ms. Finkle." Harper goes to take her seat impressed she saw through her to quickly.

"Oh c'mon you know I was just kidding." Alex laughs awkwardly.

"Mh hm.. well how about you tell the Dean all about it Ms. Russo." She hands Alex a slip.

"Wow, that actually happened faster than I thought it would." Alex leaves the room.

(Wiz World)

"Mason! Again?" Justin yells.

Mason stands up out of the garbage on the floor, "I'm sorry Justin! I was helping you clean up Professor Crumbs' old office and every got into a pile and I couldn't help myself."

Justin stares at him for a moment then turns away and walks to desk. "Can't believe all this is mine. Alex and I are both Wizards and all my studying and hard work paid off, I'm at the Top."

"I was planning to meet Alex on her first day of College, did you want to tag along?"

"Knowing Alex she's already in trouble."

"I have more faith my love, so how about we make a little bet on it?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"If she's in trouble you have to let me sit in your chair in this office for a day!"

"If I win you have to wear this shirt when you go see Alex," Justin waves his wand giving Mason a shirt saying. "Justin is always right."

"Deal."

"Crystal ball, show us all: Alex Russo."

The Crystal ball shows Alex sitting outside of the Dean's office. "Ah... didn't see that coming.." Mason takes the shirt and leaves the office.

(Campus)

A voice calls out to her from inside the office, "Come in rapscalion."

Alex tilts her head as if that sounded familiar, she opens the door to see the back of a man's head, she remembered his shape and even the pictures on the walls and western style. She rearranges her voice, "Did you use to work at Tribeca Prep?"

"Why yes I did."

"Didn't you have to deal with that trouble maker Alex Russo daily?"

"Yes... Yes I did, boy am I glad those days are over that's why I transferred so I didn't have to deal with Max."

She smiles and crosses her arms no longer hiding her voice, "Hello Mr. Laritate."

He turns around with a smile that quickly disappears when he sees her face. "RUSSO!"

Her grins gets bigger as she takes a seat, "Isn't it so funny how we always run into each other?" She chuckles.

"Wel, now you're in college! It's a new ball game now and this time your little song and dance won't get around me n-"

"Is that a new bowlo tie? It accents your... neck well."

"Well I.. I did get it at a very nice Arizonian shop in- no not this time Ms Russo I'm going to give you a detention."

"Well I tried, what's the deal with the lady who sent me it sure was quick."

"Professor Ryan is a very no nonsense professor."

Alex laughs, "Ryan? That's a boys name. Ha!"

"That's her last name."

"Oh..."

"And there are girls named Ryan." He stands and gives her the dentention slip, "Now off you go I have another trouble maker to deal with."

Alex stands up and opens the door to a familiar face, "Alex?" She says.

"Gigi?"

"Oh no..." Laritate says.

"Well, I guess I don't have time to deal with you right now, I have to talk to my dear friend Mr Laritate."

"I thought you were in trouble."

"Me? No way, when I do bad things I never get caught, more like I never have to take the fall. I'm not the one who got into trouble to be sent to Mr. Laritate." Gigi gets out of the way, "She is."

Alex looks at the girl sitting in the chair with her leg crossed and puts down the magazine in her hand, "Long time no see Alex."

"Stevie?..."

She stands up and walks over to Alex and puts her arm around her shoulder, "You should be happier to see me. We're friends after all, we're all good. Because when you plan to get even you don't need a grudge."

Alex looks to see both Gigi and Stevie looking at her in an uncomfortable way, "I'll see you in P.E.!" Alex turns off after shooting out Harper's line.

(Campus Grounds)

"Stevie and Gigi?" Harper looks gets away from Alex a bit, "not sure how close I want to be when the first shot is fired."

"Come on we're all adults here, maybe they moved on." Alex says.

"Says the girl who got detention the first day!" Mason says wearing the shirt, Alex gives him a stare. "Love." He smiles at her.

"Why didn't Justin come?"

"He said he wanted a clean slate, the moment people realize you're related his slate is gone."

"That's it!" Alex stands, "Last time Justin was able to be the first to make an impression, if I make it first everyone will expect him to be like me and not the other way around!"

"When was that what we were talking about?" Harper asked.

"It's not?" Alex says forgetting the Gigi Stevie situation.

"Hey there friends," Stevie says.

"Stevie.." Alex says.

"Can we talk for a moment in private?" Stevie smiles, Alex agrees by getting up and going to her. "So you not only won your competition but you also are here in college."

"What is it you want Stevie?"

"I'm going to make use of you, anytime I need something done with magic you'll do it for me."

"Why would I do that in a zillion years?"

"Zillion? Because if you don't I'll tell everyone you're a Wizard."

"Like they'd believe you."

Stevie takes out her phone and shows Alex early making the pancakes. "I'm sure you can come up with excuses if you want but it won't work. I know where your lair is and everything still. So what's going to be?"

Alex scratches her head, "Fine."

"Good." Stevie says.

(Wiz World)

"Justiiiiin." Juliet walks in and hugs him.

"Juliet, I missed you, I haven't gotten to see you much since the Wizard Competition."

"Glad you're not so busy, now we can actually spend so time together."

"Yeah, time, spent, together time." Justin nods, "Butterfly kiss." They touch cheek to cheek. "Want to go do something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet, how about we take a long deserved trip to Genie Island."

"Sounds exotic, let's go!"

(Campus)

Alex, Harper, Mason and Stevie all sit far away from everyone in the campus yard. "Genie Island? What is it?" Harper asks.

"An Island where Genie lamps are found, in the caves." Stevie says, "I a cave that lead to inside of a sand tiger, turns out the Genie had been taken by some kid from Agrabah."

"Why do you want me to take you there?"

"To find a Genie, and you will ask the Genie to restore my Wizard powers."

"Why me?"

"If I make the wish I'll regret it, if you do, you will. So whether you do or don't you'll regret it. At least this way you won't be exposed."

"Do I really have a choice?" Alex asked.

"No." Stevie grins.

Alex takes her wand from her boots, "Let's go then, To the sea which is grand, take us to Genie island." All of them flash to Genie Island.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

2: The Old, The New and The Alex Part 2

"Alex we're not really going to find a lamp for her are we?" Harper asks.

"Of course not, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

Alex looks around, "More time for thinking."

"You don't have a plan?" Harper yells.

"Plan to do what?" Stevie asks startling them, "Remember this: If I don't come back and Gigi notices, let's just say I told her where your lair is."

"She wouldn't believe we had a secret room in our lair." Alex says.

"If I don't return she has nothing to lose by taking a look see now does she?" Stevie smiles and Alex with nothing to combat that with continues looking, at this moment it's one of those times she'd look for help from Justin but it looked like she was on her own.

(Lake)

"This is most fun I've had in a long time Juliet," Justin says holding her hand on the walk.

"Me too, I can't believe my boyfriend is the head of the Wizard World, didn't think that would happen in 2000 years, 2000 years later, my boyfriend is the head Wizard."

Justin laughs then trips over something in the sand, "Ow!"

"Are you alright Justin?"

"Yeah," Justin picked up what he stepped on, "It's a Genie's lamp. Guess I'll need to report this but I don't want anyone to see it, let me inform them."

"Go ahead, I'm fine." Juliet smiles and holds the lamp as Justin runs off. Juliet sits looking away from the approaching people she hadn't noticed, she wasn't paying attention to her sense of smell hanging out with Justin.

Behind the bushes Stevie points, "There's a lamp right there with that girl, maybe she's the genie."

Alex and Harper tilt their heads feeling like the back of her head and her figure were familiar. "I'll go first," Alex goes in quietly and sneaks up to the girl and slowly reaches for the lamp as she's grabbed and thrown over her shoulder and pinned.

"Gotcha!... Alex?" Juliet asks.

"Juliet is that you?" Alex asks as she lets her up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same.. thing.. as you?"

"You're here with Mason?"

"Y-Yes of course, Mason!"

Mason comes from the bushes, "Well hello Juliet."

"You 2 must be a date too!"

"Too?" Alex gasps, "Is Justin here?" Alex says excitedly.

"Yeah he'll be back in a second." Juliet says suddenly making the situation with Stevie seem so much less comes out from the bushes and grabs the lamp while she was distracted.

"Nicely done Alex," Stevie says as she rubs the lamp.

"What's going on here?" Juliet asks.

"Alex was helping me retrieve a genie's lamp and you were the perfect bait." The genie rises from the lamp.

"I am-"

"Blah blah blah who cares," Stevie says, "Now that I think about it I think I can handle the genie myself. Genie, I wish I was a full wizard."

"So you've wished it and so it shall be!" The Genie grants her wish making Stevie glow in a bright gold and fades away.

"So this is how it feels to be a full Wizard, it's incredible. How good this feels, even better than I imagined."Stevie grinned, "I suggest you don't do anything you might regret now Alex, I'm a full Wizard and I can assure you I'm better than you." Stevie ways her wand and vanishes.

"What just happened?" Juliet asked.

"It's a long story..." Alex says.

"I'm back." Justin says, "Alex, Mason, Harper what are you all doing here?"

Alex looks around, "Whatever your doing?"

Justin crosses his arms, "uh huh..."

(Campus)

"How could you let that happen?" Justin asks.

"I didn't think I would run into Stevie again, last time we saw her she was a pile of rubble." Alex scratched the back of her head, "Come on Justin do you have any ideas?"

"No, if her luck is like yours it will blow up in her face." Justin says referring to Alex making Justin be forgotten.

"Not like anyone noticed you before you were invisible." Justin gives Alex a look of: You want my help or not?

"Sorry." Alex says while showing her teeth in a fake smile. "You're the big man now Justin can't you take her powers?"

"Professor Crumbs hasn't taught me how to do that yet, though it would be very helpful to know right now."

"This all started over the whole Wizard Competition," Mason says, "This could be avoided if it didn't have to happen. If you're in charge can't you do something about it?"

Justin paces for a moment, "I know what you mean I really do, but rules are rules and if I go around changing rules like that especially when I first start that could send me on a power trip and next thing you know it I'm a tyrant."

"You a tyrant? Video game characters don't even do what you want why would the wizard world?" alex says and Justin gives another look. Alex turns so she can't see his face anymore and quickly asks, "So what's the plan?"

"Nothing."

"What?" All of them ask.

"If we do something there's nothing stopping her from revealing magic, she got what she wanted and that was her powers back. If we just let her have them maybe she won't feel the need to take any drastic actions against anyone."

"He has a point," Harper says.

"We'll see how this plays out for now and I'll go talk to Professor Crumbs about it, until then you keep an eye on her and make sure nothng bad happens."


	4. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The Russo Family Wizard

Jerry wakes up up and looks out the windows, "Oh yeah... I almost forgot. Max relocated the Sub Station hereat Justin and Alex's college Campus..."

"Well Jerry that's what happens when you tell him you wanted to visit them." Teresa says.

"I said Visit not move, we're even busier being around all these college kids so unless somehow Justin or Alex notices on their own we're here or aren't in New York we're not going anywhere."

"That's what happens when you give Max the Sub Station already."

Max bursts through the door making them both jump, "Hello parents, are you ready to make some sandwiches? I sure am! Let's go!" Max jumps out of the room before they can give an answer.

(Campus)

"Alexxx" Gigi comes over to Alex and Harper.

"What is it Gigi...?" Alex says trying to sound uninterested.

"There's a nifty little place that just opened on Campus that sounded like somewhere you go."

"Oh Losers-R-Us? Like we haven't heard that one a million times." Harper says trying to sound confident.

Stevie comes from behind her, "More like Waverly Sub Station."

"What?" Both say as they run off, Alex back tracks running backwards, "Where?"

They both point and Alex runs forward grabs Harper and runs the other way.

(Sub Station)

"Mom, Dad, Max?" Alex says at the register.

"Alex?" Teresa comes from the kitchen.

"What are you do- Max?"

"Yeah.." Jerry says from the kitchen. They both meet them over and hug them. "Well I'm glad your here, I needed to talk to you alone Alex."

"I'm in trouble already? Woah, I beat my record."

"No you're not in trouble, Teresa I'm taking my break I'll be back." Jerry takes Alex into the lair and opens up a secret compartment in a wall.

"How long has that been there?"

"Since we returned from the Carribean, I gave myself a note with where it was in the wall and had Justin do it then wipe both our memories so neither of us would remember but mainly so he wouldn't."

"What is it daddy? Normally I'd be the last one you'd show something you even had to hide from Justin."

"Well Alex, you're the Russo Family Wizard. Justin may be a Full Wizard as well in his own right but he is not THE Family Wizard, you are. And because of that these are now yours and it's time I give them to you, I think you're matured... enough to handle them more responsively this time."

"Wait.. do you mean?"

"Yes," Jerry takes out the Family wand and Book of Forbidden Spells. (only appear in the movie.) "The most powerful wand in our family passed down to the Russo family wizard and the forbidden spell book. These are very powerful and very dangerous and I'm trusting you with these not only as our family wizard but as a matured young women."

"Nice speech there daddy but you know you're sweating more with every word coming out of your mouth because you believe them less than I do."

Jerry gives her a look, "Just take em." Alex takes the wand and book.

"Well I am hungry and being in college a college girl has to eat so how about so biscuits and loss corn?"

"Well, for celebration purposes let's have some cake too!" Jerry says with a big smiles and Alex laughs as they leave the lair and Alex sets them both back in the box for save keeping.

Stevie reappears from invisiblity spell, She looks at the box. "The Russo Family wand and book of forbidden spells. They make this way too easy for me." She takes the box and teleports out. Moments later Justin and Alex return in the room and Alex looks where she put the box.

"Wait, I sat it right here.."

"Are you sure?" Justin says.

"Yeah I was about to get some food so I sat them down safely in the lair."

"Leave it to you to lose the most priceless objects in our family's history."

"Hey... Check that tude at the door brainiacke."

Justin snaps his fingers, "I got it!" Justin grabs the crystal ball and places it on the table. He concentrates on the ball and it shows Alex and Jerry leave. "This should be it." Stevie appears.

"It's Stevie! She must have taken it, we have to find her!"

They get Max, Harper and Mason to go help looking for her, Mason unfortunately had nothing with Stevie's scent so they all split up. Alex flashed herself to Stevie's room and looked around until she heard a voice, she opened the door slowly to see an odd looking room with Stevie looking in the book.

"Found you!" Alex says.

"Oh my, it looks like I'm found out."

"Well..yeah! so hand it over or..else..you know?"

"What?" Stevie asks.

"Stuff.. Just hand it over already!"

"I'll pass, you see I found a very interesting spell in the back of this book. When you cast it on a person they are lost and if anyone finds them they are bound to be stuck with them forever unless they leave them forever. Pretty obsecure but if it's cast on you, it'd be selfish to try finding help from anyone." Alex steps back, "Too late. From what it once cost, let her feel what it's like to be truly lost!" The wand lights up and hits Alex making her disappear.

Stevie smiles and leaves, she has both in her hand and as she leaves Justin grabs the wand and book. "Gotcha."

"Oh dear I've been caught, I don't need those anymore anyway, I did what I needed to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Stevie just smiles and walks out with no fight. Justin is suspicious but decides to tell Alex he got it back, he dials her number and waits. "No answer, I'll leave a message.. Hey Alex I got the wand and book back meet me back at the Sub Station alright?" Justin walks out not noticing mere yards away in the next room Alex phone lay on the floor.

(Sub Station)

"Not sure what's taking her so long," Jerry said.

"She never called me back, do you think something's wrong?" Teresa asks.

"Stevie said she did want she needed to do, do you think maybe Alex found her first?" Justin says.

"What are we going to do Justin?"

"I'm going back to Stevie's place," Justin says.

"I'm coming too." Max says.

"No Max it might be too dangerous..you're.."

"Not a wizard anymore I get that, but she's my sister too, I'm not just going to sit here."

Justin nods, "Let's go."

(Stevie's Apartment on Campus)

"Justin!" Max says, Justin runs into the room Max is in.

"What is it?"

Max gives Justin the phone, Justin grips the phone type and with a bit of anger in his face.

(?)

The endless night was filled with dark fog and hearing wild wizard world creatures in all directions. The ocean in the dark sea was black and not clear at all like a sea on black paint. Alex wandered around looking for a way out, her powers were off and her energy was getting low, she couldn't trust going to sleep in such a dark place. She couldn't think rationally all she could think was to call and cry for help. "Justin! Mom! Dad! Harper! Max! Somebody help me!.." Alex falls on her knees hopelessly, "Justin!"

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 3: Big Brother

Episode 3: Big Brother

Justin flips through the book with Jerry with little luck, "All we really know about the spell is that it throws someone into a random place and can only be found by... and the rest is cut out. Stevie doesn't want us looking." Justin says.

"Any ideas Justin?" Jerry asks.

"Yes, I'll get Mason and we'll go look for Alex."

"What about us?" Max asks.

"You and dad look through books and see if you can convince Stevie to stop this, she should be able to break the spell." Justin says going through the door into the Wizard World.

(Park)

"I smell her here in the park somewhere," Mason says.

"We've been here for hours Mason, how come you can't track her down?.. Do you think?"

"No, if she were I could find her, it's more like she's here but we can't see her but I can smell her."

"Let's split up, we have a better chance of finding her." Justin goes down the path until he gets tired and looks down and takes a rest, as he lifts his head back up the entire landscape had changed. The park was misty and the place was an amonous black and he could hear wild wizard world creatures in the background. "Oh.. this can't be good.."

(Campus)

"There you are Stevie!" Max says.

"Can I help you Max?" Stevie says smiling.

"No but I think you can help me." Max gives her and one up look. Jerry looks confused and at Max and Stevie with a conpelled look on her face.

"How do you function?" Stevie asks.

"My sister told me I was an alien so probably slim." Both Stevie and Jerry both shake their heads to shield their sanity.

"We aren't going anywhere until you get Alex back here," Jerry says.

"Sorry but I can't help you there, no wait I'm not. She froze me, stole my powers, then I fell over and broke just to wake up in a Wizard holding ceil."

"From what I heard you were pretty evil." Jerry said.

"Evil? That's what you call helping thousands of Wizards who have to give up their powers? How is it fair that only 1 wizard gets to keep their powers?"

Jerry looks around and then looks at Max, then back to Stevie "I know it's not fair but those are the rules and we can't change them."

"Says who? Who says I can't change the Wizard World now, I had thousands of Wizards counting on me when I lost my powers and I'm going to get their powers back as well one way or the other."

(Dark Park)

Alex walks through the dark trees until she comes toward shadows, "Hello? I'm Alex Russo I need your help, can you help me?" The shadows all turn around and walk into the moon light to reveal their zombie faces. "Oh..no.. Um well you all look hungry and trust me I'm not my brother just so if you go through the trouble to get through my hard head like my mom says I have you'll be disappointed with the size." Alex backs away, "So I'll be over there with my little.. brain." Alex runs off as the zombie chase her. Alex stops, "Hold on a second," the zombies stop. "How are you all so fast? Zombies are not supposed to be so fast I call foul play." Alex begins running again.

She reaches a wall and the zombies close in on her, she clings to the wall as they move in and a howl is heard. A full mode werewolf comes down and lands in front of Alex growling which scares them all off, Alex looks puzzled and it turns around. The werewolf changes completely, "Alex." Justin emerges from being the werewolf.

"J-Justin? How did you?"

"Transformation spell."

"How did you get here?"

"No idea, I was searching for you with Mason and ended up here."

"Mason's here?"

"Not sure, we were just in the park and now I ended up where I found you." Justin says.

"No no no Justin you can't be here!"

"Why not? I came here to save you."

Alex tells Justin about the curse of what happens to the person that finds them, "There's no way that's true there's always a way out of it."

"You should have come Justin, you'll be stuck here."

"Hey, I came here to save you and your telling me I shouldn't have come?"

"Yes, aren't you mister know-every-spell...man person? You should know."

"'Well sorry I don't know EVERYTHING like you do Alex, oh wait I know more than you ever did."

"Well then it should go without saying then, you can go." Alex walks the other way.

Justin puts his hand out like he's going to say something but looks away and walks the opposite direction. Later Alex walks through the forest still feeling on edge about her confrontation with a Justin, out of the bushes a werewolf jumps out. "Oh nice try Justin.. I know it's you trying to scare me into thinking I need you. Get over yourself." She ways as she walks by the werewolf and it knocks her back hard into tree. "Ow!.. Well now I know it isn't Justin, not because he hit me but because it actually hurt.."

The Werewolf runs at her and she climbs into tree, Alex takes out her wand and it drops out of her hand from it shaking so much. "Oh man!"

"Hey!" Justin says behind the werewolf. "It's me you want."

"Justin don't!"

The werewolf runs at Justin, "Proton, neutron, get gone." The werewolf vanishes into thin air because of how small it becomes. "Alex," Justin goes to Alex and holds his hand out to help her down and she comes down. She comes down into Justin arms and holds him tight. "I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have said that, I guess it was just hard to take."

"I would feel the same way stuck with me the forever, no hard feelings."

"Doesn't matter Alex, I told you I'd never leave you and I won't. We'll find a way out together, doesn't matter how long it takes."

"Justin! Alex!" Mason says, they both look toward Mason as they were hugging and see they're in the park.

"You found her!"

"How'd we get out?" Justin says.

"Where were you?"

"I'm not sure but let's find Stevie," Alex says and flashes everyone to Campus.

(Campus)

They flash in making everyone jump back, "How is this possible?" Stevie asks.

"Justin found me, after a little bit of a hard time we both were able to get out."

"So, you got through the spell without even knowing the clause that breaks it."

"Which is?" Justin asks.

"The only way to escape is if the person who finds you openly accepts the possiblity of never seeing anyone else again. In other words the 2 of you could be happy just knowing each other and know one else if you needed to, Justin must have accepted it and it broke it."

"Well looks like your little plan backfired." Alex says.

"Sure it did, as far as you know I had no back up stradegy." Stevie smirks and flashes away.

"Hey, glad to have you back Alex," Jerry hugs her and Max looks away a bit.

"Max? What's wrong? I'm back you don't have be sad anymore."

"I am happy, I'm happy your back."

"Then what's the matter?"

"We're all siblings, you're my older sister and Justin's my big brother, since I was little it was like we'd always stick together and always need each other. I guess now I know, you guys could get along just fine with out me."

"Max.."

"Save it, it's fine, I get it." Max walks out leaving Alex and Justin looking at each other with guilt while Jerry goes after Max.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 4: Yippie Yi Career Day

Chapter 4: Yippie Yi Career Day 1: Alex

"Fashion design is the perfect job for me; I just wait until I get back with so many more ideas like these." Harper says with her dress made of feathers.

"Yeah Harper, where did you get the birds for that?" Alex asks.

"Campus, they drop them everywhere so I wash them and then-"

"You can stop there I really rather not know the rest there Harper so let's just go."

"Have you decided who you're going to be shadowing?" Harper asks.

"No, I haven't had time I've been trying to talk to Max."

"Has he talked to you yet?"

"No, he won't talk to mom and dad about it either, not sure how long it will take until he's ready to talk about it." Alex scratches her head.

"Well I have to go so I can catch up you better hurry up and find someone to shadow soon." Harper runs off as Alex walks the hall.

"Hello Ms. Russo?" Ms. Ryan says.

"Oh.. Heeey what's going on?" Alex tries to play it cool.

"Chosen anyone to shadow yet?" She gives Alex a look and says.

"Well of course and they are outside and just waiting for me to get there. So I'm just going to get out of your hair now…"

"How about you go to the Dean's office first alright?" Ryan walks away with a smile and Alex groans on her way to see Mr. Laritate.

(Office)

"Call me crazy Ms. Russo but I think this has happened before."

"Call me crazy but I think it ended in me getting a month detention so how about we don't do it again."

"Too late, strings have been pulled and I already signed you up for MY rodeo," Laritate takes out his metaphorical badge from his desk and offers it to Alex. "Deputy."

"Again? Oh c'mon," she moans and hesitantly takes it. "Fine what do I have to do first?"

"I was thinking we patrol the school for trouble makers."

"So just making random little busts just to waste detention slip paper when this school already complains about wasting paper and recycling which no one does," Alex sits back.

"Do you have another idea Ms. Russo?"

"I don't know," Alex stands up, "We can patrol the schools and when we see people doing bad things around the school we just put a check by their name, let their deeds add up then bring them in when we have enough to actually do something great with it that's more than a simple detention. "

"Wow, that is brilliant! You do make a fine deputy," Laritate says handing her a board for checking names. Mr. Frenchy and Harper come into the office; Laritate gets up and goes over to him, "Ah what can I help you with."

"No oh no, I saw how you dress and I had Harper show me where I could find you and it is not what you could ever do for me it is what I can very well do for you and this Western theme you have going here."

Alex and stand side by side, "Was it such a good idea bringing Mr. Frenchy here?"

"He wouldn't stop talking about doing something about how he dresses until he got to try and do something about it."

"You want to be taken seriously? Well let's take this dried up cowboy look and turn you into the Sheriff!" Frenchy says and Laritate looks on and fantasizes.

"You've got yourself a deal buckaroo!"

"Don't call Frenchy that," Frenchy says taking Laritate out.

Alex and Harper walk until they see some trouble makers and Alex writes down their names until they come to one boy in particular who doesn't look happy as he defaces the property. Alex walks over to him, "Hey buddy what's the point of defacing school property if you aren't going to have fun with it?"

"What's it to you? Since it's such a crime to express myself around here."

"Well not when the school has to pay for it, how about you step on into my office huh?"

"Your office?" He looks at her questioning her to be an authority figure when she is the same age as he is.

"My name is Alex and yours?"

"Justus…(said like Justice)" he says.

"That name sure is ironic eh?" She takes him to Mr. Laritate office and sites in his chair.

"Isn't this the Dean's office?"

"Today I'm shadowing him, so I'm going to see what doing his job is like."

"Just give me my punishment and let me go that's all he does."

"Well it's not what I do, you want to express yourself right?"

"Yeah, whenever I try I'm always judged so if I'm going to be I may as well get some attention out of it."

"I know that feeling buddy believe me," Alex laughs and gets up going to the files. "I have an idea," she says.

"What's that?"

"What do you say I erase your sheet for being in trouble and sign you up for an art class there you can express yourself all you want without getting into trouble."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I fit the punishment to the person not the crime," she says quoting Laritate, "so you get that and a one way ticket out of here." She gives him a slip.

"Well… thanks," Alex leads him out.

(Later in the office)

Justus returns and takes a wand from his pocket and uses it on his face making his face appear to be a good mask. "All done Mr. Laritate," Laritate comes into the room with no knowledge of the wand.

"What do you think, and how did you fool her with that mask?"

"I'm good at what I do," Justin takes his mask off, "you were right though." Justin lays his mask on the table and leans on the desk, "Alex would make an exceptional school authority, maybe an art teacher maybe even your job Mr. Laritate."

"Could you imagine? Principle Alex Russo?"

"Not sure if I have an imagination that big."


	7. What's to come 2

What's to come 2

Justin runs into the Lair with Alex and closes the door, "it's not going to hold those things back for long; we need to escape somewhere they can't reach us."

"The portal to the wizard world?" Alex asks.

"No, we were told not to open the door because if we do then they can follow us right into the Wizard World, I have another idea." Justin goes into their father's notes.

"Hurry Justin what are you looking for?"

"I got it, hold on to my wand." Alex holds on, "This spell was marked to only be used in a level 7 emergency which we haven't faced since Professor Crumbs made us believe the Wizard World was taken over."

"What does it do?"

"Not sure, all I know is that it's an escape spell," the door flies open as the dark smoke flies at them. "Pull us around your cape to help us make an escape!" A big flash of light glares in their eyes as the smoke passes them.

"What happened?" Alex asks still shaking.

"Not sure..." light flash in their eyes with sound of clapping.

A man sitting in a director's chair calls out to them, "Selena David that was brilliant, best piece of acting I've ever seen out of the other of you haha!"

Alex raises her eye brow and looks at Justin, "David?"

Justin looks at Alex, "Selena?"


	8. Chapter 5: Stevie's Plot

Chapter 5: Stevie's Plot

Alex was as usual cramming for her semester exams and by cramming it means scamming snacks into her mouth. She points and laughs at the silly commercial on the television, Harper looks to the side and turns the tv off with the remote.

"Hey I was watching that."

"Alex, I'm trying to study."

"Why?" Alex smiles.

"Semester exams, and no, we are not using another knoweledge spell, last time we did that our brains grew making it look like tha backs of our heads were going to lay eggs."

"I don't remember that." Alex shoves more popcorn in her mouth while turning tv back on, Harper promptly turns it back off.

"You should, we had to call Justin and ask him to fix it. How do you not remember that?"

"Because it didn't happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look... the author hasn't written in this fanfiction in almost 6 months, who even cares about this plot anymore? And how can it happen if he didn't write it?"

Harper backs away, "Alex you're scarying me."

Alex smiles and turns the tv back on, "consider the fourth wall demolished." She says sticking more into her mouth.

"Alex," Harper turns the tv back off.

"Harper! Stop it."

"What about Max?" Harper says while Alex turns tv back on.

"What about Max?"

"I've never seen him so hurt before Alex, he's your little brother don't you care?"

"Ugh! Harperrrr..." Harper gives Alex a scolding look, Alex turns the tv off. "Of course I feel bad, Justin and I really hurt his feelings and we want to make it up to him but we don't know how. He's my little brother and I love him, I just have to prove it."

"You won't figure out how unless you can focus on more than goofing around," Harper offers Alex a book to study with.

"Fine!" Alex snatches the book.

(Wiz World)

"If he's as weird as you say wouldn't a really weird sandwich wrapped in his own underwear be able to fix it?" Juliet asks with an eyebrow raised.

Justin taps his chin with his finger, "Well that's how I might normally handle this but I need to prove that I care about my little brother. I mean we got side tracked with Alex and Harper's heads about to lay eggs."

"I don't remember that." Juliet says scratching her head.

"How could you forget that?"

"Because nothing like that happened, we haven't moved in 6 months. Even the studio audience got bored and left."

"Where did they go?" Justin turns when he asks her.

"Some place called the Suite life or something."

"Is that spelled right?"

"I have no idea... what were we talking about?"

"Something about sandwiches and underwear." Juliet says just as confused.

"Max?"

"Max."

"I need to talk to Alex, let's go." Justin says as he and Juliet leave the Wiz World.

(Russos Wizard Lair)

Stevie wraps her arms around Max shoulder's from behind him, "How's everything coming?"

"I'm not sure I feel right about this." Max says.

"You're just making amends with your brother and sister and that's all, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You're their brother and Wizard or not they need to show they need you more than you need them."

"How is that making Almonds with them?"

"Almonds?" Gigi asks.

"Amends..." Stevie corrects him looking over at Gigi with an expression that reads; What have I gotten us into?

"How come it took us 6 months to come up with this plan? I feel like we've been sitting around doing nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asks.

"Well all of that happened at the beginning of the school year, it's end of the semester, where did the time go."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Stevie says.

(Sandwich shop)

Alex and Justin arrive with Harper and Juliet, they look around the old sandwich shop. "It looks the same as we left it," Alex says.

"Except for the menu..." Justin shows Alex.

"Ham and peanut butter surprise?" Alex says.

Harper looks at the menu, "What's the surprise?"

"Tamato sauce..." Justin says.

Alex and Harper give him a look like he had just said was wearing the same underwear for a year.

"Thanksgiving surprise?" Juliet says.

"Everything you love about Thanksgiving in one sandwhich..." Justin reads.

Alex and Harper read the rest; "Greens?"

"Pumpkin pie?"

"Sweet Potato Pie?"

"Chicken?"

"He didn't even get turkey right!" Alex says. (small laughter)

"Hey the audience is back!" Juliet said.

"What audience?" Harper says.

"I... have no idea." Justin shrugs.

"Hey guys!" Max walks out from the lair alone.

"Max!" They all say, "It's been like 6 months!"

"It has?" Justin asks.

"We are NOT having this conversation again!" Alex says as she and Justin go to Max. "Max..."

"Guys guys, don't worry about it, I made us all some sandwiches! So let's all sit down and enjoy alright?"

Max sits the sandwiches down and passes them out.

"These look familiar..." Alex says.

"Alex..." Justin says.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to uncover this mystery?"

"I'm way ahead of ya," Justin points to the sign that reads today's special "To the Max!"

Alex with a disgusted look on her face looks to Justin, "What's in this?"

"I think mom and dad said there was Baloni or something."

"And Ice cream." Harper says remembering the story told by their parents.

"Oh!" Alex says disgusted.

"And the secret ingrident was gravy!" Juliet says.

Alex mouth drops, she looks at Justin pleading for him to find a way out of eating it.

"I see no way around this, we have to show how much we care about Max."

They all take a breath, "When we start," Alex says, "Don't even come up for air, you might lose your lunch."

Justin nods in agreement and counts, "one, two, three!" They all take a bit.

Moments later they all lay on a different table in the shop, all moaning and wishing they hadn't done it.

"I knew you guys would love it!" Max takes the left overs into the lair.

"Why did he take them into lair?" Justin asks trying to sit up but can't.

"Oh Justin shut up, the sandwich is making me sick enough, your voice is only going to make it worse."

(Lair)

Stevie takes the sandwiches that were eaten partically by them and throws them into a magic bowl, "If this works than I can become a true full wizard, maybe even stronger."

"Well, drink it." Gigi says.

Stevie takes a cup of it, "It sticks!" Stevie holds her nose and begins to drink. "Ah!" Stevie begins to turn into black smoke as she screams. Both Gigi and Max run to the corner to hide from it, as a shadow emerges from the smoke.

"Did you do it, are you a full wizard?" Gigi asks.

"No..." Stevie says twirling in circles.

"Then what are you?" Max asks.

As she spins a black dress surrounds her, a hat on her head and a broom in her hand, "I'm a Witch."


End file.
